Uninsured Perfections
by ILoveLavenders
Summary: Bella. The foster kid is new in town. She has a secret that threatens her and moving on, isn't easy. She shuts out everybody, hiding behind her exterior. A classic high school dilemma. There are rumors, jealousy, hatred and friendship. Especially when she's the new girl.
1. A Regular Sucky Day

"Hey." Emmett called throwing an apple at me. I catch it between two fingers without looking up. He stomped his foot on the ground like a kid, frustrated that I got it again. It was really no big deal. My fifth day of school in the town of Forks. And it was like usual. I was wearing a thin jacket, rugged jeans and a fairly loose t-shirt. I wasn't big on fashion. Emmett chuckled grinning. I'd only recently come here. And so far, it was peaceful here. "You really should join in to baseball." He smiled. I shrugged throwing the apple back to him. Apparently it was entertaining to him in some sort of way.

"Emmett don't forget to drop Marie to school today." Mrs. McCarty said to Emmett.

"Okay. Mom." Emmett said pleasantly.

"Thank you Mrs. McCarty." I said politely as I was walking out the house.

"It's your home dear." She said back the millionth time as I closed the door.

Emmett was already off to his car. He owned a jeep. It suited him. "Seriously sis. Is anyone messing with you? Anyone who needs to know they don't mess with my family?" He asks with a huge smile.

"No. I'm fine." I said quietly smiling softly.

"God. You are just like Eddie." He murmurs shaking his head. "I swear. You must be his long lost third twin or something." I didn't reply to that. He pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the jeep in a jump and walked up to his friends and started talking. I noiselessly climbed out of the jeep and made my way to my next class. I seated myself in my assigned place and that is alone much like most of my lessons. It is English. Not many students are here right now. Who am I kidding? I am fifteen minutes early. I take out the textbooks for the lesson and wait stiffly for the Mrs. Porter to come in. And as the time passes, the class is soon full of students chattering and laughing away. Mrs. Porter steps in swiftly. She has a British accent which occupies some of my fascination with the way she teaches. I like the subject quite a lot. The class ends quickly like any other endeavor which occupies one's interest. The classes go on. I don't really have a partner in any of my classes apart from Biology, History and Trig. Two of them occupy Emmett's friends. Edward and Alice. They are the Cullen twins. They don't look similar in the slightest though. Angela is my partner in History. A quiet natured girl and honesty radiated from her. We go along quite well without the huddles.

And here I was. Emmett McCarty's foster sister. That was it. All that took to well, describe the new girl.

When it was time for trig, I found Alice already present in her seat overly energetic. It was obviously an expected trait from her considering how no one gazed at her funny wondering what she was smiling about. I put my bag down gently and Alice started. She is both an incident to be observed and a person. She is a very nice person and pleasant company. Although, sometimes she can be too much to bear.

"We are all heading to Port Angeles for a night out..." That caught my attention.

"I won't be able to make it." I said firmly but politely.

"But you have too!" She exclaimed and right at that point, Mrs. Porter stepped in to take the class. Alice shushed immediately. I didn't think that was possible. Mrs. Porter swiftly handed out today's assignments. I wouldn't call myself an expert or smart when it came to studies. I had gone through the textbooks beforehand out of boredom. I did the assignment quiet 'openly' for Alice to help herself in case she got stuck. I didn't like being nudged. I finished quite early and my paper flew into Mrs. Porter's hands as the bell rang. I left my seat swiftly not wanting Alice to follow after me. I should have known my attempt would fail. I walked right into her brother. Edward. Edward Cullen. All my books flipped out my hands at once, thanks to the collision.

I slithered down on my knees to pick up my stuff. "Watch where you're going!" His deep voice said in a scoff. Yeah. He didn't like me much. The feeling's mutual Dude. He made it a point as he walked away shoving me sideways on his path.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath. I gathered my stuff and moved on to my next class.

I walk into the cafeteria, with a dull expression. The table is already filled up with Emmett and his friends. I see him waving at me to come over. I shake my head with a polite smile at him and sit in the corner of the cafeteria alone with my tray, hoping no one would come. My hopes are shattered soon when I feel a seat beside me being taken. I lift up my head to see its Angela.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hi." I said with a genuine smile. No more words are passed. I focus on my lunch, that is until she breaks the silence between us.

"I'm sorry about Lauren." She says.

"Sorry about who?" I ask clueless in a low voice.

"She is a cheerleader here." Ah. That explained it. "She spread a rumor about you that you slept with your previous foster brother and the family kicked you out." She said softly. "I don't believe the rumors. And even if it's true, it doesn't matter."

I sighed. "Thank you Angela. Means a lot." I smiled. She went on to eating her lunch not asking me whether the rumor was true or not.

Emmett had left the school without me. His friends' cars were still here. He probably was in a hurry and told one of his friends to take me home. I waited standing against a tree in the parking lot. The lot was empty a little after and I knew he forgot me. And he was giving his friends a ride. I let out a breath. So much for being a big brother huh? I reached the house two and a half hours later. Call it a very good walking exercise for me.

"Where's Emmett?" Mrs. McCarty asked.

"We drove around with his friends but I wasn't in the mood anymore and asked him to drop me off. He is still with friends." I lied effortlessly. Mrs. Carty nodded and went back in the kitchen. I followed her.

"I am preparing dinner. Do you want to help?" She asked.

"I am better at chores actually. I can wash the utensils for you?" I offered.

"Thank you dear." She said. I started on my chore and finished up in twenty minutes.

"Can I help you with anything else?" I ask.

"No." She said and pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills from her pocket and handed it to me. "This money is for you in case you need it. We can set a monthly allowance later on."

"It's really not necessary Mrs. McCarty." I said.

"Shush. And you can stop with all the formalities. You can call me mom." She said seriously and went back to her work. Wow. That was something new.


	2. Setting People Straight

I sat back at my chair, bored out of my wits. The lights were off and it was quite dark outside by now. I didn't realize when I had opened my books and started going through it all to prepare for tomorrow. A couple of hours had passed before I finally finished…whatever the fuck I was doing. I laid back at my bed and looked up. Yeah. I was going through a depression episode. Sue me.

I heard a knock on my door. It was open though. I lifted up my head to see Emmett standing by with a pale face. He had obviously been drinking.

"Are you alright Emmett?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Right." I snorted.

"I am sorry. I totally forgot about you. I know it's no excuse at all. I am so sorry Marie." He said in deep regret.

"That's what this is about?" I asked. "It's fine. We're cool." I said sitting up and shrugged my shoulders.

"No. It's not." He insisted.

"Suit yourself." I murmured, so low he didn't hear.

"How did you get here by the way?" He asked.

"I took a ride." I lied.

"Who gave you the ride?" He asked with a hidden agenda behind his voice.

"No one of consequence." I said with a sigh knowing he would talk to whomever I named. He knew everyone at school. He knew I didn't have enough money for a cab.

"Marie. You don't know what goes through the minds of boys these days." He said. It was lose-lose situation. I knew the drill. Not give him a name, he goes overboard on big brother stuff with guilt. Give him a name, he goes after a kid and there goes my lie.

"I walked." I said.

He looked shocked for a few moments. "You walked?" He asked flabergasted2. I didn't reply this time. "I am so sorry Marie. I am a horrible brother. It won't happen again." Emmett vowed looking down. I don't think anything I could have said would have made it better.

"It doesn't matter Emmett. Honestly. It's cool." I said again. Can't blame me for trying. He was still looking down. "Mrs. McCarty won't say anything. I covered for you, okay?"

"You think that's what it's about?" He asked aghast.

"Well. It's one thing less to worry about." I said unsure what is problem was then.

"It's about letting you down." He said.

"Okay. It's still cool. Emmett." I finished. He sighed out in frustration and left the room. What the hell was his problem? Yeah. Humans. I will never be able to understand people. I switched on my iPod.

The next day was. Awkward. Mrs. Carty was acting oddly. She was all smiles and talk. And I mean, more than usual. Emmett was acting more like Emmett. As in over-doing it. He was with me the entire day practically carrying me to his table during lunch. Edward threw glares at me when no one was noticing. He was my partner in Biology. We never even introduced ourselves to each other. But I knew he had something to say this time.

"I don't like you." He said as soon as I sat beside him. I mean seriously. That's what he had to say? I almost laughed. I hid it in a cough though.

"Wow. Didn't know that Sparkles." I said dryly.

"Sorry. I couldn't get a better line. My brain went up in flames as you walked in." He talked back.

"Nice to know I'm smokin'." I smirked.

"Oh believe me. You are the most infuriating person I have ever met." He said.

"Was it not enough that I walked two hours to Emmett's house yesterday?" I asked still smirking. "That wasn't punishment enough for you? I didn't peg you as one with a sadistic nature."

"Huh?" He asked like an idiot.

"Oh don't be coy. People see their enemies coming from a mile. You and Alice are the only ones who possibly give my presence a nod. You told her that Emmett had probably fixed a ride for me. And don't go on putting on the innocent act, Sparkles. Emmett forgot and you knew and didn't give a damn. Suck it up." I said maliciously. Edward's jaw tightened and I knew I was right. I edged closer to him and as my mouth was close to his ear, I whispered, "By the way, the feeling is mutual." I picked up my pencil that had rolled over his side of the desk and went back to my seat.

You might be good Edward. But I am always better.

Emmett was standing outside my class. Again. We walked side by side and flipped my hair back at Edward, who watched me walk away. I winked at him giving him a coy smile and turned my head to listen to what Emmett had to say.

I liked my walls. I liked them a lot but Emmett wasn't making it easy. I liked being polite and formal but this place itself made me want to scream out all sorts of profanities. He might have as well carried me to the jeep bridal-style.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Acting like what?" He asked.

"You are being over possessive of me." I said.

"I am your brother." He reminded.

"I know that. But you never acted like this before." I said. "Is it about yesterday?"

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"You aren't riding with your friends." I reminded.

"Our friends." He corrected. "Are busy today."

Is he really so blind? Alice is probably the only one who talks to me and all I hear is shopping. The rest didn't give a shit about me. "Are you sure that's all?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. He almost convinced me for a second there.

"Can you just not act possessive of me?" I asked.

"I didn't know I was annoying you." Emmett said sadly.

"It's not that. I don't like being hovered over." I said. "You are more welcoming than any other of my foster siblings Emmett but don't try so hard." I said with pursed lips.

"Okay." He said. Silence followed the next few moments. "Wow. I never imagined that I could be serious for anyone. Rosalie would never believe that I had this conversation." He blurted out.

"I bet." I smiled.

"That reminds me. Alice is planning to take you shopping." He said.

"Then it's good I have the perfect excuse." I smiled and pulled out the work cap of Newton's sporting good's store placing it hastily on my head.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed.


	3. Newton for Excuses

My first day of work at Newton's sporting goods' store. Let's just say Mrs. Newton didn't know what to do. She hired me Mike had more or less a pain in the ass to be around the store and now, he was all up and on about working hard and helping his mother run it. Would be rude to fire me now.

"I understand Mrs. Newton. It is fine if you don't need my help anymore. I am sure I will be able to find another job." I offered before any words escaped her mouth.

"No. Mom. It would be really rude to fire Marie. We should at least give her a chance." Newton said all too fast. Mrs. Newtown looked between me and him raising his eyes.

"No. It's alright Marie. I could use the help." Mrs. Newton said knowingly. Mike flashed a brilliant smile at me and I shuddered. Yeah. I was gonna have a blast. He went back at the shelves lining up the display. I picked up a cloth to clean up the cash counter. And there started my working for an excuse to not go shopping with Alice. I had a long shift. I ran around the store a lot to help with the customers. Mike was busy sitting by the wall staring at my butt. Something that did not pass Mrs. Newton's notice. She didn't say anything though. I was busy. It was quite a surprise that they had so many customers considering the population of the town.

It was almost half past seven when Emmett stepped into the shop. Mike immediately got up from his chair and started tinkering around the shop. What can I say? Emmett has an effect.

Emmett stood in front of me with a wide silly grin. I waited for him to say something but all he did was look at me funny. Alice and Edward entered standing behind him. They didn't see me at first.

"You have something to say Emmett?" I asked.

"Wait for it." He muttered moving back to that silly grin.

"You work here?" Alice asked in an exclamation as soon as she noticed me. I was covered with sweat.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "I thought Emmett told you."

"All he said that we were going to see something borderline hilarious." Alice said.

"Ask her why she got that job." Emmett whispered in Edward's ear. I raised an eyebrow. I knew Edward didn't want to speak to me.

"Why did you get a job?" He asked anyway with a cold voice. Even Alice popped up frowning at her brother's tone. Emmett didn't notice though.

"College Fund." I lied.

"Now. The real reason is so she'd have an excuse when Alice asked her to go on a shopping trip with her." Emmett barked out. Even Edward cracked a smile.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me. "That so, Marie?" She asked her voice reaching an octave dangerously high. I actually stepped back. "You are going shopping with me this weekend! No arguments!" She declared with a finality and her head held high.

"No." I said firmly but it sounded like I was begging.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Gotcha!" I cheered in victory throwing an imaginary fist pump in the air.

"You're not getting off that easy." Alice warned.

"I just did." I smiled. "Now. What can I help you with?" I asked professionally.

"You're dead." She huffed and walked away while Emmett laughed after her.

"Believe me. I wish I were." I muttered half chuckling. I went back to humming and Mike returned to staring at my butt. Only this time, someone else had joined him in the contest. I looked up from the counter to see that Sparkles was still staring at me. "Do you need help with something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." He said and continued staring. I looked around the store to see that no one else was there apart from Emmett, Alice and Edward. I took a deep breath and sat back at a chair and wiped off the sweat on my forehead by my hand. It had been a tiring day and damn, but I wanted to just curl up in a blanket and sleep. I rested my head sideways on the edge of the table.

There were these moments when I couldn't help but allow my memories of dad flood my mind. We used to play baseball. "Throw it just a little harder Bella." He used to say to ignite more energy in me. And by the end of the game, I was covered in sweat from head to toe just like him. Tired. Just like I was right now. But now, I was alone. The smile that had graced my face unconsciously slipped into a frown and then into nothing.

"Hey Marie!" Emmett called. "Alice and I are heading to Rosalie's. Edward will drop you off. Is that okay?" He asked with a smile. I guess Mrs. Carty finally let him off the hook. That was quick.

"Yeah. It's fine." I smiled back wondering if I was gonna have to walk home again.

"Bye sis." Emmett waved cheerfully as he left the shop with Alice. I waved back. I started locking the drawers and pack up my bag. Mike got up from his seat and I handed him the keys. I didn't take off the work cap though. I dug out a jacket from my bag and draped it over myself. Boy, I was cold. I saw Edward frown at me with disinterest as he stood by the exit. I knew I looked horrible but there are more polite ways to point that out.

"Relax. You don't have to give me a ride. Gee." I said raising my hands and backing away from him in surrender.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Marie. Just get in the damn car without all the drama!" He snapped at me and left the store slamming the glass door.

Well. At least I was getting a ride. I left the shop and sat in the backseat of Edward's Volvo. Let me just say that he drove like there was no tomorrow. Did he really want to get away from me that desperately? I said nothing though. I was cold, tired and hungry. Self-respect meant nothing to me in comparison to these. I needed to get myself warmer clothes. And a ride to Port Angeles. I wouldn't be able to ask Emmett because he would tell Alice and she would… I don't want to imagine what she'd do.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked suddenly. I didn't expect him to say anything after the way he…screamed at me.

"Nothing." I said a little creeped out. The car pulled up to a stop at that point and I didn't waste any time scrambling out the shithole walking back to the house clutching the jacket tightly.


	4. Shopping and Bitches

I needed a damn ride. And clothes. My burner rang off at that point. Jacob had the perfect timing.

"I need a ride, Jake." I barked as soon as I picked up the call.

"Hello to you too." Jake said enthusiastically.

"I'm not kidding." I said seriously.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My foster brother has a lot of appointments and his friend treats me like his little bitch." I spat.

"Let's be honest here. You are a bitch." He pointed out.

"Jake." I warned.

"You playing the goodie shoes card?" He asked changing the topic.

"Mostly yeah." I said. "You sending a babe down here or not?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Gee I don't know. A bike? A car? Choose whatever. Please let it be a classic." I begged.

"Bike it is. I bet you're going to love it." He said and shut it phone off without another word.

Someone knocked on my door right as I buried the burner in my jeans.

"Come in." I called. Mrs. McCarty came in slowly.

"How was the job?" She asked.

"It was eventful." I smiled softly.

"You must be tired." She said.

"I am." I answered.

"Well you can go off to sleep but first have dinner. Come downstairs." She urged.

"I think I'll just sleep it off Mrs. McCarty." I said. She looked at me reluctantly. "And can I have a bike here?"

That snapped her out of her reverie. "A bike?"

"Yeah. I really hate to trouble Emmett for the smallest things. I have an old family friend. He is willing to send my dad's old bike to me. If that is okay with you?" I asked. "I would understand if it weren't."

"Of course you can keep a bike in the garage." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled. "And I'm going to head to Port Angeles for some necessities tomorrow. It's the weekend and I need some clothes."

"Of course." She said. "I am so sorry I forgot that you didn't have any warm clothes. I'll drive you there myself."

"No. That's fine. I'll hitch a ride." I said reluctantly.

"I'm sure Emmett could…" She started.

"I am pretty sure he has plans." I said. I knew I appeared to be harsh but I seriously hated this crap. "And so do his friends." I added before she could say anything. She was silent then. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to appear rude." I apologised.

"Oh no dear. It is fine." She said and left the room. Damn. I did hurt her. I fell back on my bed. Being a bitch doesn't mean I don't have a heart.

And damn that heart because here I was next morning making pancakes, toast, bacon and eggs. Let me just say. It. Is. Not. Easy. I woke up at 6 a.m. on a weekend for Lucifer's sake. I had made my special bacon and had laid it at the center of the table along with three plates with eggs on the side. Toasts were laid out on a plate. I had also made some orange juice.

"Oh my god!" I heard Mr. McCarty exclaim when he entered the kitchen. He was pleasant enough but not much of a talker. "Is it thanksgiving?"

"No. Just thought of utilizing the kitchen." I said pleasantly and gestured him to sit down. I finished pouring the last glass of juice and sat down on a chair after what seemed like ages. I moved onto Mrs. McCarty's chair and painted a 'Sorry' on her pancake with maple syrup. I went back to my room and pulled out my skates from my bag. I had no idea what had gotten into me when I had pulled on my skinny jeans and crop top along with a flimsy jacket. And off I skated away to Angela's with my backpack. I knew her home. It was 7:30 by now and she seemed like the kind of girl who would be up by now. I didn't bother ringing the bell. I simply climbed up her bedroom window. She looked very much surprised to see me.

"Marie?" Angela asked getting up from her study table. She'd been reading Jane Eyre. Good taste. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go hangout. My treat." I smiled. I had the week job at Newton's. I was completely free today.

"Right now?" Angela asked.

"Right now." I repeated.

"I got my first pay yesterday. Let's have fun. I packed breakfast. Let's head to a park. You're driving." I smiled sitting on her bed. She looked shocked for a moment.

"Okay. Fine." She said. I waited for her to get up but she didn't.

"Well. Let's go." I said. She got up and walked outside with a small purse and I rode the railing of her stairs down. She was a lot like me. She was wearing plain jeans and a top. We got in her car and she drove away after leaving a voice message to her parents.

"I didn't know you liked skating." She said suddenly.

"I love skating." I said. We drove for quite some time when she finally pulled up in a park. I skated my way to a nearby café. It was closed. I sat down on at the table pulling out two tiffin boxes. Angela ran up to me and sat across me taking one box. She moaned when she tasted the bacon.

"I didn't know Mrs. McCarty was such a good cook." Angela muttered and dug in.

"It's one of my specialties." I said.

"You made it? God. This is amazing." She said. I nodded flattered. I finished up my half and wrapped my box up. Angela took a couple more minutes to finish her meal. I packed up her box as soon as she was finished.

I don't really have the strength to describe the day we were having but damn it was fun! We crashed a book store. Angela was easy to rile up. We got 3 books each after an hour's debate. Angela had a bicycle in her trunk. She rode slowly beside me while I skated. It was a weird combination but a fun one. I bought an aviator jacket, a biker's jacket and a trench coat. Angela shopped for simple tees and jeans. It was nearly 4 when we finished our spree. Wow. Time flew fast.

Angela was talking about a dance at school that was this Saturday. "Are you going?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. It's not like anyone's going to ask me. Besides, I wouldn't really want to go alone." I replied.

"We could go together as friends." She suggested.

"What about Ben. He likes you." I reminded.

"What? Don't be silly. He doesn't." She said looking down. Her face was red though.

"He totally does." I said. "It's obvious. You have to ask him out." Angela seemed unsure. "C'mon. We're getting you a dress."

I forced her to park her cycle outside a shop and we went in. Luckily, my skates weren't dirty so I didn't have to open them. I started moving around the shop stacking up gowns that seemed cool enough. I had zero idea on such stuff but I had a good idea on colours. Angela groaned loudly as I made her try out each one.

"The fitting isn't good." "Shows too much skin." "The colour doesn't suit you." It went on like this for what seemed like ages when finally, she came out wearing a red dress. I couldn't really describe how it looked. All I can say that the dress was made for her. "This is perfect." I whispered stunned out of my wits. Even Angela was admiring herself in the mirror. She nodded without arguing and came back holding the dress in her arms. She was smiling. I happy for her too. And of course, it was right at that moment that Lauren and Jessica entered the shop and stood midway looking at me and Angela.

"Hey Jess. Look who it is. Emmett McCarty's little sister and that book nerd." Lauren chuckled coming to us.

"Are you shopping for this week's dance?" Jessica asked trying to control her laughter.

"Who's asking you? Emmett? I understand you have a thing for your foster brothers." Lauren smirked looking at me. "I heard you did it with both of your fosters brothers at the same time in your last house."

Angela was looking down. Her face was red. Shit, it bothered her. I could care less about what these bitches were saying but it hurt Angela and I couldn't help myself. "Spreading rumors about me? Impressive, Bitch. Good thing you are spreading something other than your legs." I remarked, feigning mildly impressed.

The pair looked shocked for a second. "How dare you?" Lauren could only stammer. "I am the head cheerleader of Forks high. Who do you think you are, huh?" Such a lame comeback.

"Oh, please. I could wipe off 90 percent of your 'beauty'…" I said making a gesture for the word with my hands. "…with a wet towel." I nodded with pursed lips.

"You…you!" Lauren was shouting now in a hard pitched voice. Jessica was mortified and dragged her out of the shop along with the saleswoman.

Angela looked at me with shock. "So. Let's get that dress." I smiled looking at her.

"Wow." Angela muttered as we exited that shop. "Just wow. That was amazing."

"I know." I muttered as we loaded the packet on her bike.


	5. Another Sucky Day

It was Monday today. Another meaningless day of my existence. Mrs. McCarty chose not to do anything that made me feel 'guilty'. And I mean everything. I thought the breakfast would bring things back to normal but with my luck, not. What wrong did I ever do to her to treat me like china? Apparently, my apologies were too 'hardcore' for her.

I climbed in the back of Emmett's Jeep with a sigh.

"No shotgun?" Emmett questioned with a frown.

"I'm fine." I replied dryly. I honestly despised him despite his genuine attitude towards me.

I entered my first class, sitting alone staring at the board uninterested. The day was going smooth so far. No casualties. Emmett was at the lunch table when I walked in. Angela was not in today and Alice dragged me and pushed me to sit at their table. Well, shit. Edward came and took the only available seat which was beside me. Double shit. I was sulking. And while everyone was chatting, I felt even worse. I am so fucked up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked me as if he noticed me for the first time. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Also twins. Same age as Edward. Jasper was dating Alice and Rosalie, Emmett. Rosalie was the school bitch and Jasper was the calm, sensitive one. I shook my head hoping that he'd let it go.

Emmett leaned towards me. "Do you have a fetish about cupcakes?" He asked in a whisper. I realized I had been staring at my trey.

I wanted to ask 'Is it that obvious?' but instead I made a face and took a bite out of the damn cupcake. Alice and Rosalie chuckled at my face. I passed them a small smile. I think Rosalie is warming up to me seeing I had no intention of taking her spotlight in Emmett's eyes. I left the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang. I really want to drown in sorrow today. Since when did I include myself in the depressed flock? Well, there's first time for everything. It was Biology. I sat at my desk with a sore face. Time to have a hot green eyed boy to glare at you! Fun times. I was the first one in class. I was reading a classic that I had got this Saturday with Angela. I could see two pairs of feet stop in front of me from my peripheral vision. Please let it not be… Yep. I slowly lifted my head up to meet Lauren's.

"You think you're so smart?" She asked. I actually wiped my face for she drooled while she talked. Eeeww! "You're just a wannabee. And guess what? You are staying away from my Edward and his friends. I don't even know why they keep you around. Are you there, like, a pet or something?"

Was this her way of calling me a bitch? But I could care less about what she said. Even as she dumped the ice cream she was holding inside my baggy sweater from behind, leaving with a pat on my back, I forced myself to stay cool. Keep your cool Bella. This is school. No scenes. Lauren was laughing with Jessica. I felt the chair beside me move and there sat Edward. He had probably seen the whole thing. I expected myself to feel angry or irritated at least but instead, all I felt was empty. And the cold melting ice cream in my back was the only reminder of my present situation. I felt like crying. Not because of the melting ice cream. No I could care less about that. My life just faded to ashes with a tiny little bullet. What did I do to deserve this? I actually sniffed. Mr. Banner went on with his lecture. So, nobody noticed.

I left the class in a hurry and went in the washroom. I had a spare plain t-shirt and the biker's jacket that I got this Saturday. I wiped up the stickiness with some water and tissue paper and changed into those. I had been wearing skinny jeans today and basically, my outfit was now even more hideous because the cloth stuck to my skin highlighting my shape. Some students gawked at me when I stepped out of the washroom. I knew I looked bad, but seriously. Not enough to be gawked at! The rest of my classes passed smoothly because I had no partner and get this. No more bitches.

"What prompted the change of outfit?" Emmett asked skeptically as I walked out of my last class for the day. He had heard. He was with all his friends.

"Nothing of consequence." I gave a tight smile shaking it off.

"That jacket looks amazing on you. Where did you get it?" Alice asked. Ah. Did she really think that I was that stupid that she was trying to make me feel better?

"I don't remember." I answered. I was scared what she'd do if she found out that I'd gone shopping without her.

"Huh." Alice sighed. We walked towards the parking lot together. They were going to chat for a while, so I pulled myself back and stayed behind.

But when have things ever gone as planned? I never saw that punch coming. Just when I think that the day's over. I hate this town. I fucking hate this town! Luckily, the corridor was empty.

"Not so snarky now, are we?" Lauren spat at me softly. "Let me make this loud and clear. I am the Head cheerleader of the squad and you listen to me." Was it just me or did she sound borderline pathetic? I didn't need a scene so I remained put on the ground with a sore face. "I am going to make your life a living hell, you understand?" Go right ahead. She kicked me at my legs. She is so going to get it. Calm down Bella. No scene.

"Marie?" Edward asked from the edge of the hall. Wasn't he with his friends? Apparently not. Did he want to kick me too now? I didn't reply. "What are you doing Lauren?" Edward asked with a raised voice.

"She bumped into me and called me a bitch. I was just trying to be her friend and she pushed me. So I pushed back." Lauren sobbed. Wow. The girl had talent.

"I think I have a good idea what's going on." Edward replied tightly.

"Can't you see what she's doing? She's coming between us!" Lauren's eyes were actually full of tears. Wow. "Why are you defending her?"

"Please. He's begging inside to join you." I murmured loudly. Lauren rolled her eyes at me. Edward passed me a cold stare. He came towards me trying to grab my hand. Whoa. "I think I'm fine." I said carefully giving him a hard stare and got up on my own. Edward looked at Lauren with a cold stare and she rushed outside.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about last Friday." He said from behind me as I was leaving. So movie material. For what it's worth? We were never even friends. I attempted to leave but he caught my hand. "I really am."

"I am not having a good day here. And I'd probably stay away from me." I said after turning around and left the building in a huff.


	6. Surprises and Asshole

Emmett forced me to sit in the passenger seat. We made small talk. They were hanging out after school again and wanted me to join them. I think it isn't hard to guess what my answer was. His group surrounded Emmett while I made myself scarce and went to my first class. There were talks about an exchange student going round. Apparently he looked good enough to 'eat'.

I felt sick. Very sick. I felt like puking my guts out as soon as the teacher scribbled down today's date. My head felt heavy. I was seventeen. Happy freaking Birthday to me! Not. I was barely keeping myself together.

"Are you alright, Ms. Dwyer?" The teacher asked me.

"Fine." I replied sorely.

Why does this happen to me? I continued with the class but I wasn't okay. Lauren and Jessica hadn't bothered me. But I wasn't going to keep false hope for the rest of my day. Angela hadn't come in today either. I wasn't fine. And I wasn't ever going to be. Emmett had taken onto ignoring my quiet nature. Alice still tried to talk to me despite my better efforts. Rosalie could care less. Jasper acknowledged my presence. In a way. And as for Edward, he was…Edward. He kept out of my way today though. It was break now and I was moving to the cafeteria hoping to celebrate my misery. Emmett was waving at me and I waved back at him lightly. A huge guy bumped at me as he passed by me.

"Watch where you're going!" He muttered in his all too stupid, familiar voice. He stopped in his tracks as he turned back to look at me. W-what? W-w-what was he doing here? This isn't possible. This couldn't be possible. I was gaping at him. I didn't say his name knowing full well that he was using an alias here. "Marie?" He questioned with shock. He is a natural at lying.

"How the hell are you here?" I asked back in shock.

"I came here for an exchange program!" He replied back in a chuckle. He openly checked me out looking me up and down. "You look…"

"…bad? Disastrous? I know." I finished for him. He hugged me real tight in a sudden movement. My feet were dangling in the air. I was pressed against him. "Asshole." I murmured.

"Bitch." He muttered right back. I chuckled and I couldn't help the tears that escaped. I quickly wiped them with my sleeve though. I saw Emmett approach me from the corner of my eye. Jacob put me down slowly and reluctantly.

"I'm not sure we've met." Emmett said to Jacob using his 'intimidating' stance. Jacob was big and muscular just like Emmett but was still a little short in comparison to him. Jake appeared more intimidating than Emmett though.

"I'm not sure why that should concern you." Jake replied rudely though he knew exactly who Emmett was. Really? He was imitating my real self? So original!

"I think it should, considering Marie's my foster sister." Emmett said.

"Well then foster brother. I'm Seth Clearwater. An old acquaintance of dear Marie." He replied. He didn't bother asking Emmett for an introduction and turned to me.

"Yeah Emmett." I nodded at Emmett with pursed lips controlling my excitement. Barely at that. "Seth's a friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" Jake asked feigning hurt. "I'm hurt."

What was he playing at? I didn't know what to say to that. "Shut up." I ordered the asshole. Jake chuckled and raised his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"He's your friend?" Emmett asked trying to get a hang of his confusion but failing miserably.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Is he mentally retarded or something?" Seth asked me in a low voice but not so discretely.

Emmett raised his eyes at him. "Seth. Be nice." I said. Jake simply passed Emmett a sly smile.

"See you later, Foster brother." Jake said to Emmett curtly and starting walking to the cafeteria only stopping for a second to look back at me and gesturing me with his head to come with him.

"I'm sorry. He's a good person beneath the asshole thing." I apologized to Emmett before rushing after Jacob.

So, he was the hot foreign exchange guy. Jacob looked like a badass. Pierced eyebrow and tattoos screaming danger, he looked hot. And it looked like Jessica had set her eyes on him. Jacob was 22. Passing as 18. He took a plate after me and paid for the both of us wordlessly. He took a table near the wall but not in the secluded area. We were visible to everyone. I sat across from him automatically.

"So long Bitch." Jake smiled sideways. He was sitting lazily.

"Get original Seth." I replied.

"Skate park, bar, karaoke night or motorcycle racing?" He asked ignoring my words.

"Seth. There's no…" I started.

"You're right. It's unfair. We're doing everything." He cut me off thoughtfully, taking a bite out of the sandwich. I shook my head sighing taking a bite out of my sandwich smiling at Jake. "Stare much?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows.

"Blame me." I mock challenged.

"Right." Jake said coyly.

Jake hovered behind me, walking me to each of my classes. We had only a few classes together. Including Biology. He took an empty seat in the last bench and I sat in my usual seat. The class was half full when we entered. Edward sat beside me. He adjusted his sitting position a couple of times before finally sitting with his back against the support lazily.

"Who's your friend?" Edward asked uninterested.

"I'm not sure that concerns you." I responded politely.

"I'm not sure that's very polite." Edward replied.

"What do you want Sparkles?" I asked straightforward.

"My name is Edward." He corrected. I didn't reply. I didn't know what his deal was. He could hit me. Scream at me if he wanted. We both knew he hated me. Emmett wouldn't know. What's stopping him? Unless he didn't really hate me that way. He was just frustrated. I'd understand being protective of Emmett but he was smart enough to know that I didn't possess any threat. It must be hidden disgust against me. Or that he thinks of me as not so good enough for him and his friends. But I stay clear of them. Or maybe he likes me and is upset that he couldn't have me. Me being Emmett's foster sister and all. And I knew that that's definitely not the case. Wait…! Since when did I give a damn whether he hated me or not? Edward threw a couple more questions at me but I ignored him.

As the class finished Jake came behind me watching me pack up my bag.

"You comin'?" Jake asked uninterested.

"Just give me a second." I replied as I picked up my stuff.

"I'm waiting." Jake said impatiently. His attitude was ticking me off. I mean, I'm me. I am the bitch. Why did I choose to be the goodie two shoes? I bet Jake was loving it.

"Stop being a douche." Edward suddenly told him. I turned around, mildly amused.

"Mind your own damn business Sparkles." Jake replied. Okay. So I wasn't the only one whose thought was Sparkles at the first sight of him.

"Let's go Seth." I spoke and left the class with my bag on one shoulder. Seth sneered at Edward before coming after me. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Happy Fucking Birthday to Me!

It was time for my class with Alice. She started as soon as I sat beside her.

"We're heading to a bar in Port Angeles today. You should come Marie. It will me so much fun." Alice suggested.

"I'm sorry. Alice but I am busy. I have a job." I reminded and it struck me. I had a job! I couldn't have out with Jake today.

"Screw that job Marie." Alice groaned. "We both know that you don't care about it. I promise I won't force you to come shopping with me." She said with a low, small voice nearly choking on her words. Wow. That must have been hard.

"I appreciate it. I really do but I don't like to quit." I said.

Alice stood in front of me still looking down. "Is it about Mike?" She asked after a few moments.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You like him?" She asked. Where the hell did that come from?

"No. It's not that at all. And I do not like him." I answered frowning at her.

"Oh. Thank god! I really was worried." Alice said relieved.

"Why were you worried?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Who are you going to this week's dance with?" Alice asked.

"Probably not." I replied. "No one's asked me anyway." I shrugged. Alice looked mildly relieved to hear that but I probably imagined it.

"Why don't you ask someone?" Alice asked curiously.

"Na." I said discarding the idea. "I don't like dancing."

"What's your kind of guy, huh?" She asked as she moved aside walking alongside me.

"My guy?" I asked. She nodded. "I don't really have a type in that way. But it'd help if he didn't stare at me like a creep. I don't like aggressiveness or people shouting at me or forcing me to do…things. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. So, that's one thing." I said thoughtfully. "It isn't the looks if you know what I mean. Though I have a thing for danger."

Alice appeared thoughtful after that. "I do get it." She said. "What do you mean you've had enough of that to last a lifetime?"

"My last foster father felt it to be my responsibility to take care of his 'needs'." I said after a few moments. Before she could react, I quickly added, "It's not that I'm broken. I'm not. It's just that I wish that I hadn't seen certain things. Not known certain things that are real." 'I wish I hadn't seen my father die.' I added in my head.

After quite a long time while the teacher was giving us some work, Alice finally spoke to me. "I'm sorry." That was all she said. Why did people apologize for things that's not their fault? I didn't reply. I left the class as soon as it was over. I bumped into Jessica outside of class.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized and tried to pass by but she grabbed me by my arm and pulled my back with a jerk.

I was quite taken by surprise and as I was thrown backwards, I fell. Luckily, my landing was soft. I groaned at my tardiness and felt the ground behind me shift. Shit. I fell on someone. I quickly got up to see it was Edward. He just got one more reason to be pissed at me. Regardless, I gave him a hand. He took it and got up. His eyes were closed as his other hand rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." I apologized immediately and stepped backwards.

"Shut the crap! Just shut it!" Edward yelled at me in annoyance. "Why don't you just crawl back into the hole where you came from?!"

I flinched at his words. "I didn't mean it." I murmured and pulled myself away from the crowd that had gathered_._

"_Shut the crap! Just shut it!" Jacob screamed at me tears falling down his eyes. "It's your fault. You destroy everything you touch!"_

The blasphemies echoed in my head as I shut myself in an empty classroom. I destroy everything I touch. No matter how much it hurt to admit, the words were true. I destroy everything I touch, don't I? It took me a while notice that someone was harshly knocking at the classroom door.

"Marie!" Jacob's shout reached my ears. Get it together Bella. I quickly wiped my tears and gave myself a few seconds to calm down. I opened the door casually as if nothing had happened. Jake saw past it though. "Who hurt you?" He asked in a bark. "Who. Hurt. You?" He asked.

"No one. I'm fine." I said calmly. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at me but let it go. "You know that it's us against the world. You and I? It's all we have. It's all I have. So, if there is anyone really bothering you. You let me know." He spoke ever word slowly and seriously.

"You're all I've left too, Seth." I muttered truthfully. He nodded before exiting the classroom leaving me behind.

This is not real Bella. Edward's just a dick. You're worse a bitch. You didn't kill your dad. It was those monsters. And you wouldn't let either of them get to you. You were just twelve. Just twelve. You don't need that guilt. You are a strong, strong person.

I walked out of the classroom after consoling myself. The thing about emotions is that they are like acid. Let one stay too long, they think they have staked their claim. It's best to stay empty. Truth is cruel but it's better than pretense and lies. Nothing's permanent. I wish perfections were insurable.

The bell started ringing. The day was over. I took a deep breath knowing where Jake was. I ran out the gate like a crazy person before anybody had left the building and didn't stop until I had fallen in Jake's arms who held my tight and swung me around like a crazy person. He finally put me down and kissed my forehead. He had been standing by his motorcycle. It was a Harley Davidson with a personalized silver engraving below the company name. '_The Little Bastard_'. It really was a cool motorcycle. It suited Jake to a 'T'.

"I'm sorry but I can't come anywhere with you today. I'm busy. I got a job." I said sadly.

"You're joking." Jake stated. I raised my brows. That was my 'not giveaway'. "Oh come on! You're so full of crap."

"What can I say? I had a great role model." I said. Jake stuck his tongue at me. "Very mature Seth." I really had to keep in mind to call him Seth.


End file.
